


170 - Reader Makes a Blog of the Lids' Vids

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “Something about funny little videos from backstage hanging out and having a laugh with Van and the boys, maybe just filmed on someone’s phone, or creating funny vines whilst drunk? And then I was thinking that they find their way onto this hellhole trash heap of a website, and the protagonist (sorry I don’t know what else to say lol) seeing the fans’ reactions to the videos.”





	170 - Reader Makes a Blog of the Lids' Vids

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the videos I reference in this fic happen at very different times, but I’m gonna screw with reality’s timeline a bit.

Glancing at Bob, who was stretched out on the hotel bed next to you, you smirked at him, then both continued watched the 'fight' unfold. Van was trying to feed Larry, who was adamant that he wasn't hungry.

"I don’t know why he does this. I'll go to him in the kitchen 'Have a Jaffa cake,' he'll go 'You know I fucking hate Jaffa cakes.' And I'll see him eat a Jaffa cake!" Van said, his voice a confusing mix of amused and annoyed.

"But not twenty minutes ago-" Larry went to reply, but Van wasn't having it. They talked over the top of each other.

"You wanna start a fight? I don't wanna start a fight. I'm dead peaceful!" Van said.

"I'm not hungry," Larry said, clearly frustrated at Van's inability to understand that. "I'm not hungry," he repeated. A few beats of silence. "I'm… not… hungry…" he said, using his hands for emphasis.

They looked at each other, holding back smirks. You stopped recording.

…

"Your boyfriend's being a fuckin' weirdo again," Bondy said, nodding down the airport corridor. He was standing on the end of a trolley, singing My Heart Will Go On with his arms out wide. Instantly, your phone was out and you recorded it. "You should put them online. Dumb Shit Van Does has a nice ring to it,"

"It's not dumb! He's funny," you replied in his defence.

"Says you and him and nobody else,"

"I bet if I do put it online people will think he's funny,"

"Who's funny?" Van asked, arriving at the group and jumping from the trolley. He pulled you into his arms and rocked you from side to side.

"You," you said to him.

"I know. Dead funny, I am."

…

"Gimme your phone," Benji said, looking out the window. You handed it over without question. He walked from the room.

Your attention turned back to Van curled up on the couch next to you. A rare quiet moment. You pushed his hair out of his face and traced along the bridge of his nose with your index finger. He wriggled a little, acknowledging your touch. There was giggling from outside.

"Van?" you whispered. He nodded, arms stretching out and curling around your legs. His eyes were still closed and he looked calm and settled.

Benji returned and you watched the video he'd made for you. He'd crept up on an unaware and exercising Bob.

"For your blog," Benji said.

"Think I'll make an Instagram," you replied. He nodded. "Why'd you have to scare Bob though? He's a pure cinnamon roll,"

"That's what he wants you to think," Benji said, tapping his head in mock thought.

…

Van was sat at the piano playing small melodies. You were across the room on a couch watching. The others were around, talking and joking, but Van had your full attention. It was like that sometimes. You'd be separated in space but may as well have been sitting next to each other. He was carefully watching his hands, each note important and light. You knew he knew you were watching though. The small smile and the almost invisible tinge of pink on his cheeks told you so. Chewing your lip, you let the love wash over you. Van glanced up and grinned at you. Then, Bondy plonked down next to you.

"Been thinking about this 'Gram you're startin'. Needs a really good first video,"

"What were you thinking?" you replied, tearing your eyes from Van to Bondy.

"Got something. Surprise but," he said.

When you all moved to leave Larry took your phone and you left him, Bondy and Van behind.

The end result was a mini-masterpiece created just for you. Bondy walked through the door calling, "Honey, I'm home!" Larry panned to Van, who started to play the piano. Bondy walked to the bar and mixed a cocktail, singing. It was short and had no context and was beautiful. Later that night you started a page and posted the video. Van told you to disable the comments, so you did. The follower count racked up quick as soon as the guys followed your account, giving the fanbase an indicator that whoever you were, you were important.

…

Bondy turning Larry into an "Idiot sandwich," Bondy dabbling in golf, Van narrating roadworks outside with Lord of the Rings references, Bondy making basketball trick shots (badly) and Van's subsequent high-pitched confusion, Larry and Van's vacuum rave, and literally any moment you could get Bob and Benji on camera… The guys were entertaining naturally, but given an audience, they were fucking hilarious. Some of the videos you uploaded got more likes than posts on the official Catfish Instagram. Then, you discovered that videos could be reposted.

You were standing with your arm around Larry, watching together as your boys were interviewed. They were asked about a website called Tumblr. Apparently, there were hundreds of blogs there that were dedicated to them, especially to Van. Bondy joked that he made most of them. Honestly, you wouldn't be surprised. Van, like always, was confused but stoked that people cared so much. He explained that things like that, those blogs, they were how people showed love, and that if people were connecting with the lyrics and the songs then that was all he could have hoped for. You smiled as you watched them. They weren't about to talk shit about people that gave them a career.

That night you sat in the green room as everyone got ready for the show. Van's laptop sat on your legs and you searched Tumblr. All your videos were there, with thousands of notes and a lot of comments written in a language that was maybe English but was certainly half invented just on the internet. Van was on one side of you, Bondy on the other.

"People love you so, so much," you said to them. "Like, even the first ones I posted are here… Someone named… 'dontherty' says their favourite is the honey I'm home, one. Wants to know how you came up with the idea,"

"Can't explain genius," Bondy said.

"Should we message them that?"

"No, babe," Van said quickly. He didn't want people to know you. You were safer if left out of the scrutiny of the public eye. Benji was the only one who ever made it obvious he was in a relationship. Dani had thick skin though; she was tough.

"The one you and Larry made where you chase him 'cause he slaps you. 'Kookygranger' says his voice at the end makes her cry," you went on, reading comments.

"Same," Bondy replied.

"Uh… 'dustordiamonds' like the one of Blake scaring Bob. Oh! Oh! This is fuckin' cute. The one about the Jaffa cakes, 'unravelled-w0rds' says 'I just think it's really cute and shows Van and Larry's sense of humour and relationship really well and Bondy attempting to intervene in the background just makes it even more perfect.' Awwwww. That's so cute. I'm glad they like it. That's my favourite too,"

"Little do they know I was trying to escalate it into a full bloodbath battle," Bondy said.

"Still don't fuckin' know why he does that. Seen him eat loads of Jaffa cakes since!" Van added. You grinned at him and he grinned back.

"What else? I like hearing from my adoring fans," Bondy asked, shuffling closer to you and moving to scroll through the posts.

"You mean my adoring fans? This 'rosyrenaissance' says me in the airport is the funniest shit she's seen in ages. 'We should push for a collab,' she says," Van read, laughing.

Tumblr was the rabbit hole. Once you read posts, you couldn’t stop. Some things were disturbing, some were not. There were amazing art and video edits. It was evident that people spent hours and hours making things to show their love and it was overwhelming for you. Sometimes when it was quiet and dark and you finally got Van to try to get some sleep, you'd watch him, too full of love to think straight. It never felt enough though. All your love, all his parents' and friends' love, it could never be enough because he was too fucking good. Tumblr assured you that he had more than that. He had thousands of people sitting around writing stories and drawing pictures and thinking about him and that could only ever be a beautiful thing.

…

You were woken by Van rolling on top of you, still wet from the shower and in only a towel. He kissed your face repeatedly until you groaned and pushed him off.

"Morning, babe," he said happily.

"No,"

"No? Yeah! Come on. Big day. Look. I even made you a thing," he said, handing your phone over. A video. A badly framed shot of Van holding a detachable shower head over Larry, as Larry washed his hair. "Aw, that's brilliant," Larry said, to which Van replied, "That's what friends are for, mate." Another beautiful and strange moment from them for your Instagram. You giggled and looked up at him. "Ayyyy! There's the smile I love," he said.

"You see Larry naked more than you see me naked," you replied, still sleepy.

"Yeah. A fuckin' problem," Van replied with a laugh. He got under the covers with you, throwing the towel across the room and wrapping his naked limbs around you. "You should take ya clothes off now," he suggested.

"Maybe."

…

"Can I make a video to say thank you to everyone?" you asked Van. You were sitting in the small room he shared with Larry on the tour bus. The others were out exploring the city and you and Van stayed back to have a moment to yourselves.

"Can't you just make one using a photo or whatever. Don't want everyone to know you. Hasn't ended good before, you know? Gotta protect you,"

"I know. But, I just… I really like doing this? And I like reading what everyone says on Tumblr. I just want people to know I care,"

"I think 'bout it, okay? Think about how you can tell them."

You nodded and cuddled down ready to watch whatever movie he'd picked. You had your fingers crossed that it wasn't Austin Powers again.

…

The lights were down and random but telling notes were played. Tyrants would start soon but first Van had to say his thank yous. You watched from side of stage. He thanked people for selling out the biggest venue they'd headlined in the States. He thanked them for buying The Balcony and The Ride. He thanked them for lining up for photos and autographs and for just being fucking class.

Then, "And, uh, the missus wanted me to tell yous she says thanks for followin' her videos. She goes on that other website, uh, Tum… blur… and reads the comments 'n stuff. Makes her happy and that makes me happy, so thank you for that too. Okay! Are we ready?! Thank you for coming. This is class. This is the last song off the first album. This song's called Tyrants."

You could see by the expressions on their faces which of the crowd knew what he was referring to. They knew that you appreciated them and you were really grateful for that.

After the show, as the guys laid on the floor and couches exhausted and content, you read through the Catfish tag on Instagram and Tumblr. They didn't even know your name but people claimed to be in love with you. They loved that Van was in love and most people agreed it meant they'd hear more beautifully trashy and sappy love songs soon. Obviously, they would.

That night, in the two bed hotel room, Van sat in the small bathtub, hysterically laughing.

"Y/N says I see you naked more than her," Van said.

"Dead lucky," Larry replied, stripping and getting into the bath with Van.

"You probably could have left underwear on, if you wanted to," you told him. "Okay! Ready?!" They both nodded. You sat on the bathroom floor and Larry disappeared below the rim of the tub. You nodded at Van.

"Feels so good to be able to just come off stage and relax, man," he said in his weird acting voice. Larry popped up.

"I know mate; tell me about it!" he added happily. He grinned as Van looked back over at you. Stupid. Beautiful and stupid.

You uploaded it straight away. Surely it would become a fan favourite.


End file.
